Strange Love
by gimmeaddiction
Summary: Lovino está tentando limpar e Antonio observa. Mas claro que quando Lovino tem um pequeno acidente, Antonio não sabe como reagir. One-shot. Yaoi Lovino/Antonio.


_**Disclaimer:**_BLABLABLA, Hetalia não me pertence. Se pertencesse, well... Digamos que teria bem mais obvious gays nela.

A primeira fic que eu posto no (pelo menos com esse user RIARIARIA) e foi um request de uma pessoa que eu amo muito, a Melissa. Espero que goste, Mel! Por favor perdoem qualquer coisa que saia da personalidade, eu realmente não conheço o anime tão bem assim n_n

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Antonio suspirou, enquanto observava Lovino limpando o chão, lentamente com uma esfregona. Era incrível como aquele garoto simplesmente não conseguia acertar em nada. Estava ensopando o chão, deixando manchas para trás... Enfim, fazendo um trabalho péssimo! E pensar que tinha sido ele, Antonio, a educar Lovino. Se alguma vez ele ficasse pobre, estaria com certeza desgraçado. Mas apesar de tudo, Antonio amava aquela criança. Admirava o bom homem que ele se tornara e, mesmo que não quisesse admitir para si mesmo, ele estava atraente. Os bonitos olhos amarelos constratavam perfeitamente com os cabelos castanhos claros, dando-lhe um ar jovem e talvez, um pouco ingênuo. O corpo magro combinava com a cara de garotinho dele. Tudo isto faziam de Lovino um espécime masculino admirável... Mas claro, Antonio não confessaria isso nem com ameaça de morte.

**"Lovino, você falhou um local ali."** murmurou, tentando se desviar dos pensamentos que assombravam sua mente. Lovino levantou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco irritado. Ele nunca gostara de fazer tarefas domésticas e decididamente, não parecia nem um pouco feliz por as estar fazendo. E o fato de Antonio estar reclamando do seu trabalho, provavelmente, não estava ajudando. Antonio observou-o, enquanto ele virava de costas e procurava o local. E não é que ele conseguia ser atraente mesmo de costas?

Antes que o moreno se pudesse chutar mentalmente por estes pensamentos, no mínimo, impróprios, foi distraído por um gritinho agudo. Levantou o olhar a tempo de ver Lovino escorregando no piso molhado e bater, primeiro com as mesmas partes que Antonio observara e depois com a cabeça. Antonio logo esqueceu do sermão sobre ensopar o chão, quando viu algo vermelho se misturando com a água. Ficou sem reação por uns segundos, mas logo disparou da cadeira e correu para o lado de Lovino, se ajoelhando do seu lado. O garoto parecia estar dormindo, tendo um pesadelo. Os olhos fechados, o cabelo bagunçado jogado sobre os mesmos e o rosto preso num esgar de dor. Antonio ignorou a fascinação pela cena e puxou os ombros do mais novo para cima, examinando a ferida. Era apenas uma pequena ferida, para grande alívio do homem. O pequeno idiota apenas devia ter desmaiado de medo. O moreno suspirou, pegando no corpo de Lovino. Sentiu as roupas molhadas do garoto, encharcarem as suas, mas não se importava realmente com isso.

Começou caminhando devagar até ao quarto de Lovino, sem tirar os olhos do garoto. Agora, ele se parecia um pouco com um anjo. Qualquer sinal de dor tinha desaparecido do seu rosto e ele parecia dormir tranquilamente nos braços de Antonio. O moreno se proibiu de pensar a quanto tempo ele desejara ter aquela criança, assim, vunerável nos seus braços. Se surpreendeu quando Lovino agarrou na sua camiseta com uma das suas mãos e se aconchegou nos seus braços. Ele parecia estranhamente confortável. Antonio sorriu por momentos, demorando para perceber que já estava dentro do pequeno cômodo do garoto. Era incrível como o seu instinto o levava sempre onde ele queria estar.

Pousou o garoto na cama, dando uma risadinha quando Lovino não largou a sua camiseta. Se deitou do lado do garoto e sentiu seu rosto aquecer, quando este o abraçou com os seus braços. Ignorou esse pequeno fato e retirou um pequeno lenço do seu bolso, o qual pressionou de leve contra a ferida na cabeça de Lovino. Passado alguns segundos, retirou-o e suspirou aliviado quando notou que a ferida quase já parara de sangrar. Pelo menos Lovino ia ficar bem.

**"Antonio..."** o moreno não pode evitar que as suas faces aquecessem de novo, quando o nome dele escapara dos lábios do menor numa espécie de... gemido? Ele não podia... Não era possível... Claro que os seus medos (ou esperanças?) se realizaram quando sentiu algo esbarrar contra a sua cintura e a mão de Lovino apertar com mais força a sua camiseta. O menor começou se movendo contra a sua cintura, fazendo com que o Moreno tivesse reações indesejáveis. Malditos hormónios.** "Antonio, por favor..."**

Antonio estava se sentindo desconfortável. Muito desconfortável. Sentia a sua calça ficar cada vez mais apertada, seu rosto cada vez mais vermelho e decididamente, a vontade de estuprar Lovino aumentar. Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em não fazer que a sua mão se encaminhasse não muito discretamente para a sua ereção, que já se notava bastante por baixo de todo o tecido. Lovino continuava gemendo e se forçando contra a cintura do moreno e este tinha a certeza que não iria aguentar muito mais tempo. Ele era um homem, mas decididamente não era de ferro. Até que Lovino parou.

**"... Antonio?"** a voz envergonhada de Lovino ecoou no cômodo, fazendo com que Antonio tivesse de respirar fundo para se acalmar. Virou o rosto para o garoto, vendo-o extremamente corado e suado. Seu cabelo ainda estava bagunçado e, bem... Ele nunca estivera tão apetecível. E Antonio, bem... Não estava no seu perfeito juízo. Então, não se sentiu surpreendido, quando não conseguiu vencer os seus impulsos e puxou Lovino para cima de si mesmo. O menor pareceu ficar surpreendido, mas não teve nenhuma reação, apenas soltando um pequeno gemido, quando sentiu as ereções dos dois se tocando. A respiração de Antonio falhou, mas este não fechou os olhos, continuando a encarar os bonitos olhos de Lovino. Era incrível como eles eram expressivos. Medo, confusão e talvez um pouco de... Expectativa? Ficaram segundos em silêncio, nenhum deles se atrevendo a dizer uma palavra, apenas se olhando. Até que finalmente, Antonio se inclinou sobre os lábios de Lovino, tocando-os pela primeira vez.

Lovino nunca parecera tão frágil como naquele momento, totalmente entregue a vontade de Antonio. Eletricidade percorreu o corpo do moreno, ao sentir os seus lábios tocarem nos do menor. Eram tão suaves, parecia até que se encaixavam nos dele. Por estranho e bizarro que parecesse, nunca nada parecera tão certo para Antonio. Lovino parecia que estava parado no tempo, sem esboçar qualquer tipo de reação ao avanço inesperado de Antonio. Mas logo o moreno sentiu a língua do outro encostar nos seus lábios, timidamente, como se não tivesse a certeza do que estava fazendo.  
Se beijavam com desejo, como se ambos quisessem aquilo faz muito tempo. Antonio se afastou por momentos dos lábios do menor, para o observar. Ambas as bochechas de Lovino estavam vermelhas, como se estivessem ao ponto de explodir. O contraste com a sua pele branca era tão engraçado, que fez com que Antonio soltasse uma risadinha. Lovino que até aquele momento, parecia muito interessante na parede desviou o olhar para Antonio, com um ar confuso.

**"Você fica adorável envergonhado."** murmurou Antonio, acariciando o rosto do outro devagar. Os lábios de Lovino se curvaram num enorme sorriso, apesar de que mal este se apercebeu, esforçou-se para o apagar. Antonio não conseguiu evitar sorrir também. Lovino nunca gostara de mostrar que gostava dele, mesmo este o sabendo melhor que ninguém.

**"Cala a boca, Antonio... Chigi, Chigi."** as palavras sairam do lábios do menor, num sussurro, enquanto este voltava a encarar interessadamente a parede. Antonio suspirou. Lovino não era fácil, mas Antonio sabia como resolver isso. Levou as mãos a cintura do menor e enquanto se elevava para cima, se encostando a cabeceira, ficando sentado, puxou o menor para cima dele, fazendo-o sentar no seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. O menor soltou um gritinho de surpresa e acabou se apoiando com as mãos no ombro de Antonio para não cair para a frente. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do moreno ao olhar para a calça de Lovino. Isso iria ser engraçado. Levantou a camiseta de Lovino com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra desceu por baixo da calça de Lovino até agarrar a ereção do garoto. O olhar de Lovino logo passou de confusão para surpresa e logo depois... Branco? O menor soltou um pequeno gemido, fechando os olhos.

Por momentos, Antonio achou que o menor iria se debater contra ele, mas ele apenas ficou o mais quieto possível, enquanto o moreno começava a movimentar sua mão devagar. O rosto de Lovino ficava mais vermelho a cada segundo que passava e os suspiros altos que escapavam dos lábios perfeitamente delineados dele estavam levando Antonio, ao que apenas se podia descrever como loucura. Retirou a mão das calças de Lovino e ele imediatamente virou o rosto para si, com um ar dividido entre o surpreendido e o ancioso. Antonio levou uma das mãos até a nuca do menor e puxou-o para a frente, praticamente acabando com a distância entre eles. Não queria obrigar Lovino a nada, a iniciativa tinha de vir dele. Segundos se passaram e Lovino apenas encarava os olhos de Antonio, respirando pesadamente.

**"Podemos... Apenas dormir?"** murmurou o menor, desviando o seu olhar para o chão. Antonio não conseguiu evitar soltar um suspiro desapontado, mas entendia Lovino. Tudo aquilo era novo também para ele, irem com calma seria a melhor solução. O moreno sorriu, acariciando os cabelos castanhos do outro e anuindo com a cabeça. Tudo aquilo lhe parecia um pouco como um sonho. Sonhara a tanto tempo estar assim com Lovino, mas tudo lhe parecia tão errado... Ele era quase como um filho para ele! Mas teria de deixar esses pensamentos para mais tarde e aproveitar o que tinha em mãos naquele momento.

**"Eu te amo, Lovino." **murmurou baixinho, quando achou que o menor já estaria dormindo. Ele não poderia ver, mas um pequeno sorriso preencheu os lábios do outro, enquanto apertava a mão de Antonio mais forte e caia num sono profundo.


End file.
